EL SIMPLEMENTE NO TE QUIERE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: WILL, X GRELL Y GRELL X SEBASTIAN, GRELL SE CANSA DE LOS MALOS TRATOS DE WILLIAM Y DECIDE ALEJARSE, WILLIAM PAGARA CARO EL RECHAZAR A GRELL.


_**WILL, X GRELL Y GRELL X SEBASTIAN, GRELL SE CANSA DE LOS MALOS TRATOS DE WILLIAM Y DECIDE ALEJARSE, WILLIAM PAGARA CARO EL RECHAZAR A GRELL.**_

_**PARA LOS AMANTES DEL SEBAS-GRELL.**_

_**LAMENTO SI NO ES TAN BUENO, HE ESTADO ALGO DEPRIMIDA Y ME PROYECTO EN EL POBRE WILL, ACLARO, SOY Y SERÉ SIEMPRE GRELLIAM, PERO HE DECIDIDO EXPERIMENTAR UN POCO Y SALIR DE MI ZONA DE CONFORT, ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLOS.**_

_**TODO PERTENECE A YANA TOBOSO.**_

* * *

**_-Will, vamos a cenar juntos esta noche ¿si?.-_**el pelirrojo ofrece pues por primera vez termina con sus papeleo a tiempo.

_**-No Sutcliff, tengo mucho trabajo, de no ser por tu ineptitud, yo tendría algo de vida social.-**_ el gerente reclama y Grell sale de la oficina sin decir nada.

**_-William, ¿como te atreves a golpear a una dama en el rostro?.-_** Grell ha sido castigado nuevamente por coquetear con su amado demonio mayordomo.

**_-Yo no veo a ninguna mujer aquí Sutcliff, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que eres un "hombre".-_**William es cruel y provoca el llanto de su rojo subordinado, "pero el lo hace por su bien".

_**-William, yo te quiero, ¿porque me tratas como basura?.-** _Grell pregunta ya temiendo con anticipación a la respuesta.

_**-Sutcliff, deja de preguntar tonterías, eres inútil, holgazán, promiscuo, no lo se, "simplemente no te quiero".- **_el gerente se arrepentiría de sus palabras muy pronto.

**_-Will, ¿te gusta mi vestido?.-_** pregunta Grell muy emocionado pues William finalmente accede a salir en una cita con el.

**_-No, pareces una prostituta, no pienso salir contigo vestido así a ningún lugar.-_** William usa las palabras más crueles que conoce,"¿porque lo hizo?", ni siquiera el lo sabia, creía que tenia a Grell en la palma de su mano pero no contaba con que esa frágil y volátil flor se la llevaría el viento con un ligero soplido, años de tormenta debilitaron su tallo y esta estaba lista para caer y marchitarse.

**_-Pero Will.-_** un susurro, inaudible, un corazón que se rompe en mil pedazos. Por lo regular William suele ignorarlo y no decir nada, Grell no entiende el porque del enojo de su jefe, pero seria la ultima humillación.

Grell llega a su casa, se cambia de ropa y toma una ducha para relajarse pero no lo logra, en la soledad de su hogar la depresión lo ataca y un llanto incontrolable se apodera de el, _"¿que hay de malo en el?", "¿porque William no lo quiere?"._ Entre lagrimas e hipos y convulsiones el segador de almas sale de la ducha y se contempla en el espejo, _"el es hermoso, incluso más que cualquier mujer" "mujer", e ahí el problema "el nunca seria una mujer, no importa que ropa use ni que tanto se maquille, los hombros anchos las caderas rectas, el pecho plano nunca se irían, jamas tendría curvas._

El pelirrojo estrella su puño contra el espejo y ahora solo observa su reflejo roto, trozos de vidrio están incrustados profundamente en sus nudillos, "la sangre", el "dolor", todo lo que lo hace sentirse "vivo", una sonrisa enferma se dibuja en su fino rostro, Grell esta roto así como el espejo, roto y ya no se puede reparar.

* * *

William no puede salir de su miseria, después de un largo tiempo, Grell vuelve a ser feliz, al gerente solo le queda mirar y guardar silencio, tuvo al pelirrojo para el solo y ahora e lo estaban robando, pero al parecer Grell es muy feliz, no deja de hablar de "el", todos los días termina su trabajo a la perfección y con rapidez para poder visitar a su amante del infierno. Todos los días llega con una peste infernal pero su corazón es feliz y no le importa nada ni nadie más, todos los empleados saben la verdad pero guardan silencio, es un tema sensible para el gerente.

El pelirrojo entra al despacho de su jefe y entrega su papeleo perfecta y veloz mente, esta listo para salir de ahí pero William lo detiene, lo toma por los hombros y le da un beso apasionado pero forzado, el menor no corresponde el beso y cierra los ojos apretadamente como si deseara que terminara pronto, William no lo entiende.

**_-Grell.-_** un susurro, esta avergonzado por sus actos imprudentes.

_**-¿Sabes Will?, podemos hacer esto cuantas veces quieras pero soy una mujer cara, te costara caro acostarte conmigo.-** _Grell guiña un ojo y sale del lugar rápido William no entiende esta reacción y sale tras su empleado, ya una vez en la roja oficina William acorrala a la parca roja y descarga su frustración.

_**-¿A que estas jugando Sutcliff?..**_

**_-No se a que te refieres William, pero tengo prisa y debo irme.-_** Grell intenta salir pero William se lo impide.

_**-Vas con el ¿no es así?.-**_ William dice con un nudo en la garganta.

_**-¿Sebas-chan?, si, me esta esperando.-**_ Grell dice con una sonrisa que muestra sus dientes afilados.

**-El no te ama, Grell, solo te esta usando.-** William grita con desesperación, tiene que usar sus ultimas cartas para retener a su ex amigo.

**_-¿No me ama?, y ¿dime quien si lo hace?, no soy tonto William.-_** Grell esta perdiendo la paciencia.

**_-Grell... yo... mmmh...-_** William no sabe como expresarse, esta asustado.

_**-¿Tu William?, ¿tu me amas?, el frió y cruel William Spears tiene corazón y puede amar?.-**_ el pelirrojo se burla de su jefe, incluso comienza a reírse en la cara del moreno.

_**-Lo siento William, pero "yo no te amo", no mas, nunca más, me he cansado de esperar, ahora ten dignidad y déjame en paz.- **_Grell empuja a su jefe con el dedo indice mientras habla, fue doloroso para ambos.

_**-Adiós Will.-**_ el pelirrojo se despide, es el adiós definitivo, pero lo que más le duele a William es que el demonio no ama a Grell y el no puede hacer nada para protegerlo.


End file.
